zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Under the Studio Lights
Under the Studio Lights is an AU story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a oneshot I made to compensate for not being able to finish my KOTOR story. Anyway, these uses the idea that Star Wars is big in Zootopia as it is in the real world. It was created by a wolf filmmaker named George Lupus (a very obvious parody of George Lucas). However, in this universe, the old Expanded Universe/Legends continuity was never decanonized, so they continue to use it to make the next films. Knights of the Old Republic is the first of the series of EU films they plan on doing. Into all this comes Judy, a young, beautiful actress looking to make it big. Pointed to the film by her agent, Mrs. Otterton, she is selected to portray Bastila Shan, who was a bunny in the Zootopian KOTOR game. She ends up working with heartthrob actor Nick Wilde, who is playing Revan. While working on the movie, the biggest and longest Star Wars film made, they gradually fall in love. Nick is stated to have come from a family of acting legends, his parents Robin and Marian being legendary actors who have starred in many movies over the years and got Nick into his career when he showed talent as a kit. Story In the annals of Zootopian film history, one of the many wondrous films that stood out was the space opera series called Star Wars. Created by the wolf filmmaker George Lupus, it had started with its three original films, A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. Eventually, they were joined by three prequel films, The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, and Revenge of the Sith. It had also given rise to a massive series of books, video games, toys, comics and other products known collectively as the Expanded Universe, which told the stories happening before, during and after the films. George Lupus had said that Revenge of the Sith was the last film he would be directing, but didn't rule out the possibility of new films by other directors. However, Star Wars was the furthest thing from the mind of the bunny actress Judy Hopps as she accepted her latest paycheck. "Thank you," she said to her gemsbok boss A native of Bunnyburrow, Judy had come to Zootopia after finishing college in order to pursue an acting career. She was currently acting in commercials for a local advertising firm, but sought to make it into films. That evening, she had a dinner meeting with her agent, a female River otter named Sarah Otterton, known to Judy as Mrs. Otterton, who had told her that she had managed to find something big. She had also said that it would be a surprise until they met. "This is going to be big," Mrs. Otterton had said. Judy spent the drive to the bank to cash her check and the following drive back to her apartment contemplating what she could have mean by that. When dinner time, as well as the time for the meeting, came, she got dressed and headed to the restaurant. Upon arrival, she met Mrs. Otterton in the waiting area. The female otter had a large folder of papers with her. Judy smiled. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Otterton," she said. Mrs. Otterton got up from her seat and hugged Judy. "Oh, I can't wait to tell you the information I have! It's truly going to be a big break for you in terms of roles," she said. Judy smiled politely. Mrs. Otterton then told the male koala host that they were ready to go to their table. He took them there, and the meeting began as they waited for their waiter to come for their drink orders. "Judy, before I show you this material, I have to ask: are you a fan of Star Wars?" she said. Judy nodded. "A casual fan at best, but yes," she replied. The waiter arrived at just that moment. Judy and Mrs. Otterton gave their orders for glasses of water, and then resumed the talk. Mrs. Otterton passed her folder to Judy. "They are going to begin making new Star Wars films, and they are looking for a female bunny with grey and white fur to play the lead character," she continued. Judy was now very curious. "Why a bunny?" she asked. Mrs. Otterton smiled. "Well, you see, for the next film, they are adapting the 2003 video game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. In that game, the primary female character is a bunny with grey and white fur. Open the folder, you'll see," she replied. Judy did so. At the top of the stack was a promo image, used online by the game company to promote the game back when it came out, showed Bastila Shan, a female Jedi who was the main female of the game. Just as Mrs. Otterton had said, she was a bunny with grey and white fur. "I think that she looks like you too. If you were to audition and get the part, you would certainly get more parts in other movies. This would be your big break. You do want to break into film after all," Mrs. Otterton told her. The waiter, a panda male, brought their water as they continued to talk. Judy had to agree, she did look quite a bit like Bastila in the photo. The bunny character even had purple eyes like Judy, in addition to the same fur color. Judy was more interested. "Is George Lupus directing?" Judy asked. Mrs. Otterton shook her head. "No, but he is advising. Steven Spielbearg is directing this film as well as its two followup movies. It's going to be a trilogy," she said, turning to the page that showed what she was saying. Steven Spielbearg was a male Grizzly bear filmmaker who had long been friends with George Lupus, and he had wanted to direct a Star Wars movie. Now he was getting his chance. Judy saw that there were three titles for the trilogy on the page: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: The Legend of Revan, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic III: Champion of the Force. Judy was getting all the more excited. "Who else is in the film?" she asked. Mrs. Otterton sighed sweetly. "It's in casting right now, but the casting for the lead character Revan is done. If you are chosen and cast, you will be working alongside Nick Wilde," she stated. Judy's eyes went wide. She very much enjoyed Nick Wilde's performances, such as his role as a dinosaur wrangler in the 2015 film Jurassic World, or his role as the prince in Walt Disneigh Studio's 2014 live action remake of the 1950's animated film Sleeping Vixen, where he had starred alongside vixen actress Courtney Foxglove. She admired the fox's acting talent. Nick had been acting since he was a five-year old kit in 1993. He was the son of film legends Robin and Marian Wilde, who had made names for themselves in films of the 80's and 90's. Judy knew what she wanted. She smiled. "Mrs. Otterton, I would love to audition," she said. Mrs. Otterton smiled. The otter was overjoyed. "That's great, Judy. I will call the studio and tell them that you are interested," she said. The panda waiter took their order when he came. From there, they continued on talking. Eventually, the meeting ending and Judy went home for the night. Several days went by. Then, one day, Mrs. Otterton called. "Judy, I have news for you," she said. Judy smiled. "What?" she asked. Mrs. Otterton's excitement grew. "I hope that you're ready, because I was able to get you an audition. You'll be reading the script with Nick Wilde," she replied. Judy was speechless for just a second. She only barely avoided dropping the phone. "That's wonderful, Mrs. Otterton! When do I go?" she said. Mrs. Otterton looked at the schedule she had been given during her visit to the studio. She had met the three figures associated with this film project, George Lupus, Steven Spielbearg and the head writer of the original KOTOR game, a Red fox tod named Drew Furpyshyn, as well as Nick, and they had given her much information. "This weekend, on Saturday. I talked to Nick while at the studio today, and he is very excited to meet you. He also said that, to prepare for this audition, you should go to the website Wookieepedia and look up the Bastila Shan article. You see, Nick makes no secret of his love for Star Wars, and Knights of the Old Republic in particular. Drew Furpyshyn, the head writer for the game, is a friend of his and stated that his knowledge of the Star Wars universe is beyond belief," she said. Judy couldn't wait. "Will do. See you Saturday," she answered. Mrs. Otterton said goodbye and hung up. Judy set the phone down. She then got on the internet, going to Zoogle to find Wookieepedia. Once on the website, she went immediately to the Bastila Shan article, learning everything she needed to know about the character. She studied intensely, reading each area of the article, allowing herself to imagine working on the movie. She also read the article on the game sought out KOTOR gameplay videos on ZooTube to get an even better picture of who she was auditioning to portray. Soon, the day arrived. Judy packed up her notes and wore her best clothes. She was going to be meeting up with Mrs. Otterton at the studio. She smiled and looked in a mirror. "All right, Judy, you can do this," she said to her reflection. She was then ready to go. She headed out to her car, reminding herself of all that she had seen. Her drive to the studio that Mrs. Otterton had told her to go to was uneventful. Arriving and going through the front gate, she parked and met Mrs. Otterton at the front door. The otter smiled proudly. "Are you ready?" she asked. Judy nodded. "More than ready," she said cheerfully. With that, they went through security and headed to the area where the KOTOR auditions were being held. Judy's heart was pounding hard. Getting to the area, Judy took a deep breath. A moment later, she stood before George Lupus, Steven Spielbearg, Drew Furpyshyn and another fox that was none other than Nick Wilde. The moment he laid eyes on Judy, he was attracted. The moment Judy saw Nick, she was smitten. It was George Lupus who spoke first. "Ah, so this is the lovely bunny that Mrs. Otterton spoke so highly of," he said. Judy nodded. "Yes, I am Judy Hopps. I have done the research on both the character and the game and I think that I am ready for this audition," she replied. George nodded. "All right, well, I don't think that we need to stand around much more. We can get down to business. Ms. Hopps, why don't you take a seat near Mr. Wilde and we can get going," he said. Judy did exactly that. Drew Furpyshyn passed a copy of the script, turned to a specific page. It was the same page that was Nick was currently on. Steven Spielbearg took over. "All right, first things first. Nick is playing Revan, but through most of the movie, until the big reveal moment, he is referred to as Tanis Organa, the name given to him by the Jedi Council when they erased Darth Revan's memories. In this particular scene, Tanis, Bastila and their crew have landed in their starship, the Ebon Hawk, on the ocean world of Manaan. You two have shared a vision of the artifact you seek on the ocean floor, and you two discuss it," he said. Both Nick and Judy were ready. When the director gave the go ahead, they began to read. "Another vision. Did you see it? Surely you did. I find it hard to believe, though, that anyone would build a star map on the ocean floor," Judy read. Nick began his reading. "Perhaps the land was once above the surface," he said. Judy looked at the script again, though she was nervous about what they thought of her performance. "That is possible. A global flood or the melting of polar ice caps could have easily submerged the land beneath the waves long ago..." she went on, reading all the dialogue. After a long while, the audition was over. They were all pleased. George Lupus shook Judy's hand. "Thank you, Ms. Hopps. We will be talking about this, and then we will call you with our decision," he told her. Judy thanked him and got up. However, before she left, she turned back. "Just out of curiosity, are these three movies going to be the canon interpretation of KOTOR, and will they have any effect on the whole storyline of Star Wars?" she asked, having gotten all these ideas and words from Wookieepedia. Nick was thrilled to hear her talk like that. Drew Furpyshyn nodded. "This has been a matter of much discussion. Yes, these three films will be the canon versions of KOTOR from here on out. As for the rest of Star Wars, well, we have decided to make it where Revan is the ancestor of Anakin, Luke and Leia, who, as you know, are foxes in the original six movies. This is part of the reason why Revan has been canonized as a fox. Without giving too much away, Revan and Bastila marry after the events of the first film, and they have a hybrid son. However, a few thousand years of their descendants marrying with pureblooded foxes have caused bunny genes to be pretty much non-existent once we get to the time of The Phantom Menace. You can learn more by reading my novel Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan, which came out in 2011. It will be the basis for the third movie, Champion of the Force. Lastly, we are going to be adding three new characters, a Jedi master, a security officer and a soldier," he said. Judy nodded politely. Nick rushed to get the door for her. "Hopefully, we can see each other again. Maybe, if you aren't too busy, we could get together this next week and I can show you more of the game and teach you more about this era of the Star Wars universe. Perhaps we could even get you a copy of Drew's book," he told her. Judy smiled. "I'd love that. Let's exchange phone numbers," she answered. They did so and said a final goodbye. That next week, they did meet up. Nick took Judy to the Zootopia Galleria, which had a massive book store and coffee shop. Once they were there, Nick took Judy to the section of Star Wars books. "Ah, here we are. Pretty soon, this section is going to be filled with KOTOR books, like the novelization, the visual guide, the guide to the various locations and so on," Nick said with a proud smile. With a dramatic flourish, Nick picked up a copy of Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan and placed it in Judy's hands. "There we go. This is the finale of Revan's story, but I have been told that the ending is going to be changed in the film version due to the fact that the studio wanted a happier ending," he explained. Judy was curious. "What is the ending?" she asked. Nick smiled. "Well, without giving too much away, the book ends with Revan being captured by the Sith emperor. However, I have been in on the changes, and all I can say is that Revan will have one more triumphant victory over the Sith in the new film storyline," he stated. Judy took a deep breath. In her heart, she was really hoping that she got the role. It all seemed so exciting. She could envision herself on the set, wielding a prop lightsaber. She then had an idea. She smiled at Nick in a flirtatious manner. It was the first time that she had done so, as she had never had a romantic relationship in her life, not even a kiss. Yet, here she was falling in love with a fox of all mammals. "Will you be my mentor in the world of Star Wars, especially the KOTOR time period? I want to know as much as I can in case I get the part," she said. Nick nodded. "Yes...my lovely padawan learner," he replied playfully. Both of them had a great laugh. In the days that followed, Nick and Judy texted about Star Wars a lot as they waited for news if Judy would be cast as Bastila. She would also come to his house and he would show her his collection of Star Wars books. It was exceedingly obvious to Nick's parents that the two were falling in love. It was just a matter of time before it became official. Then, one day, the studio called. It was the female dingo casting director. "I have good news for you, Ms. Hopps," she began. Judy was eager to hear it. "What?" she asked. From her end, the casting director smiled. "You have the part. They loved your audition," she said. A wave of excitement washed over Judy. She couldn't believe it. She had just gone from doing commercials to starring in Star Wars, one of the biggest films of all time. She immediately called Nick once the casting director's call had ended. Now, for the KOTOR crew, the casting of the other characters could begin. "Hello?" he answered. Judy was very eager. "Guess who is going to starring with you in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: The Legend of Revan?" she replied. Nick played along. "I don't know, tell me," he said. Judy giggled cutely. "Me, silly!" she told him. Nick was more than excited. He had read the script with other does recently, and none of them had the potential that Judy had. He had an idea. Not only did he want to celebrate with her, he wanted to finally declare his romantic feelings for her, regardless of what happened. "Why don't we go out and celebrate? I know a great place at Disneigh Springs at Wild Times Resort. If you're available, we can go this Saturday," he suggested. Judy thought about it. "Sounds good. Where are we going?" she responded. Nick thought about it. "STK Zootopia. It's a nice restaurant. After that, well, I guess we will see what happens," he told her. Judy sighed, clearly in love with the handsome fox on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, I guess we will. Goodbye, Nick, and may the Force be with you," she said playfully. Nick then said his goodbye, and then the call ended. Casting on the KOTOR movie continued as the week wore on. Soon, it was time for Nick and Judy's date. Nick came to pick her up in his limo. They were followed by members of Nick's security team, who kept their distance to allow Nick time with the bunny. They arrived and had a wonderful meal at the restaurant. Nick ate roasted chicken and mashed potatotes, while Judy got the carrot salad. After that, they went for a little walk around Disneigh Springs. They stopped at a railed area overlooking the area's lake. Nick turned to Judy. "Knowing you has been wonderful, Judy. However, there is something I need to tell you: Judy, I have romantic feelings for you and I want us to be more than friends. However, if you don't feel the same way, I will understand," he told her. Judy smiled and batted her eyes. "Nick, this is my answer. I have romantic feelings for you too, and I would love to be more than friends with you," she answered. Judy then leaped up into Nick's arms and kissed him deeply. Nick kissed her back an instant later. It was a deep, romantic kiss. It was quite clear what the status of their relationship was now. "I guess that means that you're my girlfriend now," Nick said. Judy, still in the fox's arms, hugged him. "It sure does. I look even more forward to filming KOTOR with you now," she stated. Nick held her close. "As am I," he replied. And so, the new couple prepared themselves for the coming excitement. Within days, Nick and Judy's castings became public knowledge. They kept up with the casting of the film, eager to see who would be starring with them. Before long, and to much coverage from the entertainment media, more actors joined the cast, the actors all being the same species that their character was in the game: Jason Stripeman, a tiger actor and backup dancer for Gazelle, would be playing the tough Mandalorian mercenary Canderous Ordo. A yak actor named Yax would be playing eccentric ex-Jedi Jolee Bindo. Nick's close friend Finnick Tanfur would be playing enemy bounty hunter Calo Nord. A popular wolf actor named James Howlson would play pilot and soldier Carth Onasi. A Spotted hyena actor named Arnold Crocruta would play Darth Malak, while puma actor David Catamount played his apprentice, Darth Bandon, and actor Lawrence Furman, a Greater kudu, played Sith admiral Saul Karath. The alien characters, and many droid characters, including the comedically psychotic assassin droid HK-47, would all be CGI, but voiced by the actors who had done their mo-cap performances. When George Lupus had first made A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi, the special effects were primitive, making the alien characters difficult to bring to life. Since The Phantom Menace, however, CGI had been used and it would be no different here. Also hired were the actors for the new characters: the lion Shaun Maneson would play Jedi master Shaphan, the kangaroo Sheila Hopper would play the Dantooine security officer Petra Jashar, and the Oryx actor Soren Oryxhorn would play her love interest, Republic soldier Seth Antilles. "So many extras..." Judy thought. Dozens of other actors were brought in for various roles. Nick and Judy kept up with everything. They learned that these were to be the longest Star Wars films ever, around three or so hours. They had been told that this was required to properly tell the KOTOR story. It was also a modern nod to the length and storytelling of the sword and sandal epics of the 1950's and 1960's. "I can't wait to start," Nick thought. The rest of pre-production continued. Nick and Judy got the opportunity to meet their co-stars. Sheila Hopper approached Judy one day at the end of a day of meet and greet. "Good to meet you. The name's Sheila Hopper. I look forward to working with you," she told the bunny. Judy nodded. "Same here," she answered. There was still so much to do: set building, costume fittings, choosing lightsaber props, combat training and so much more. One day, the crew decided that it was time to give the Zootopian public their first true look at the film. Nick had three costumes in the film. The first was the white, long-sleeve shirt, brown vest and tan slacks he was seen in through both the opening sequence on the Endar Spire and all through the scenes on Taris. After that was his brown Jedi robes. Finally, there were the elaborate armor/robe combo and mask that he would wear in the flashbacks showing Darth Revan. It was in this costume, sans the mask and standing on the elaborate Unknown World temple set, where a key scene revealing Darth Revan's true identity would be revealed, that an early promo picture was taken and spread over Furbook and other social media sites. The Zootopian public went wild and couldn't wait for more. Judy loved her costume. Though Bastila had worn a bodysuit in the game, the film opted to give her Jedi robes kept in the color of the original costume. Soon enough, it was time to start filming. "Let's do it," Judy said as she came into work on that first day. And so began production. It went on for a long time as the scenes were filmed. It was full of excitement for all involved. Nick and Judy's relationship continued to blossom as they made the movie. Then, one day, it was complete. After the final take was shot, Steven Spielbearg was pleased. "All right, everyone, that's a wrap!" he exclaimed. A great clap went up from the cast and crew. Now, the film would be going into post production. Because the two sequels would be shot back to back, certain sets would be left standing. The next aspect of the process now began. The posters were made by famed leopard poster artist Drew Pawzan, who had made the other Star Wars posters. First came the teaser poster, which merely showed a splitscreen, Jedi Revan on one half and Darth Revan on the other, that said in gold letters "An even longer time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...". Nick was impressed. "I can't wait to see the actual poster," he said. As time passed and post production continued to work toward completion, the full poster was finally released. It was an impressive piece of art. Like the posters for the prequels, it highlighted a main character surrounded by some of the others. In this case, it put Revan, in his Jedi garb, front and center, brandishing his blue-bladed lightsaber. To his right was some golden text that read "His story became a legend. His journey is one that you will never forget." Nearby stood Bastila Shan, wielding her yellow-bladed lightsaber, Carth Onasi, bravely aiming his blaster pistol, and HK-47 and T3-M4 were there too. Above them glared Darth Malak, his red lightsaber ignited, and in the background was the Star Forge. Under it all was the film's title and cast and crew info. The cast began taking pictures for the tie-in books, and giving their likenesses to the chosen toymaker for action figures and their packaging. Eventually, post was complete. Now it was time to attend the premier. Celebrities and important figures from all over Zootopia converged on Disneigh Springs for the event, being held at the massive theater there. Gazelle showed up with her husband, ZPD chief Samson Bogo. Nick and Judy, he in a black collared shirt and black slacks and Judy in a purple Vera Fang dress, walked the red carpet as the press took their photos. Nick's parents arrived too, and even the royal Lionheart family attended. Judy sighed. "I can't wait to see myself on the screen," Judy told Nick as they entered the theater. Nick held her hand. "Nor can I," he stated. Soon, the movie started. Everyone there loved it! From the moment where Tanis Organa woke up on the Endar Spire to when he discovered that he was Revan to when he and Bastila kissed to when he finally defeated Darth Malak, there was cheering from all mammals present. As they left that night, Judy turned to Nick. "Bring on the sequels," she stated. When the movie hit public release, it went on to become the most successful Star Wars film of them all. None of the cast could wait to start parts II and III. Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories inspired by Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Category:Stories about the movie industry Category:Stories where Nick is an actor Category:Stories where Judy is an actress Category:Stories where Nick and/or Judy have different occupations than the movie Category:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic crossovers Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories featuring Zootopian versions of real people Category:Stories containing parodies of real people Category:Star Wars-themed stories Category:Star Wars expanded universe/legends crossovers Category:Oneshots Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned